Blooptorious
Blooptorious is the second episode of Season 3 of Victorious. This episode aired on December 26th 2011. It is the only episode to date to air at 7:00pm EST. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeURovPDntc <--Click here to watch it.(It WILL be backwards) Plot The bloopers from episodes of Victorious are shown. Rex (or as he calls himself, Christopher Cane) talks to the cast about these bloopers. He starts by showing his audition video for Victorious. He interviews Leon Thomas first, asking him odd questions and then cutting him off multiple times. He then shows a clip of Leon's bloopers. He does the same thing for Elizabeth Gillies and Avan Jogia. When Ariana Grande is supposed to come, Daniella Monet is interviewed instead, even though Rex complains about it. Ariana Grande and Matt Bennett are interviewed next. Last, Victoria Justice is interviewed. Rex (as Christopher Cane) admits that he is in love with her and wants to marry her, but Victoria says no and just wants to play her bloopers. Trivia *This is the first ever blooper episode of Victorious. *This is the last episode in season 2. *A clip from this episode is in the opening credits for season 3. *This episode is the fourth Dan Schneider produced clip show, the others being "iBloop" for iCarly, "PCA Confidential" for Zoey 101, and "Dr. Phyllis Show" for Drake & Josh. *Leon and Liz both did an interview about this episode. Watch Leon's video and Liz's video. *The opening credits didn't appear in this episode. *Dan Schneider is not shown, but is heard during Rex's audition. *This episode is in a talk show format. *This is the only episode without a gallery on The Slap. *Ending- Rex "I'm a bad boy aren't I?" Goofs *Christopher Cane said that we were going to see clips of the stars goofing off behind the scenes, but it was never shown. *After being embarrassed, Christopher says that he didn't edit his embarrassing moment out of the episode, but he says that while the interview was being filmed, so he wouldn't know if he edited it out or not. *When Christopher was talking to Matt Bennett, he said it was the first time the Audience saw them not Together when they have been not together many episodes. Quotes Christopher: '''Apple juice? '''Leon: '''No thanks. '''Christopher: '''You don't care for juiced apples? '''Matt: Because if you just believe in your dreams, then you can make the world come true. Dan: What? Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade would get to play your role. Dan: Part, part. Ariana: Part. Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade would get to play your role. Dan: Part! Ariana: Oh my god! Ariana: Oh, yeah, and then Jade'll get to play your role! Dan: Part! Ariana: I'm gonna kick myself. Ok. Ariana: Oh, and then Jade'll get to play your role. PART! Can I do it again? Daniella: Hey! Hey, kid, stop kicking my seat! Kid: But I don't know how I can say "so" to that? Daniella: That-I-my total bad. Victoria: You just got called out by a nine-year-old. Victoria: I spoke a different language. Reception Many reviews for this episode have been unfortunately negative, because they think Rex talked too much and that there weren't enough bloopers. Also, when Rex was talking to Daniella and some of the other actors, many people disapproved on how Rex was being mean to them (even though it wasn't meant to be taken seriously). References *Danwarp's Facebook *http://www.fanlala.com/news/holiday-break-full-new-episodes-your-favorite-showsTV.com Listing *TV.com *Sneak Peek *nickandmore press release *Fanlala Airdate Reference *Promo: http://www.nick.com/shows/victorious?navid=characterNav 302 Category:Season 3 02